1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly relates to a display apparatus with projection type image.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional projection type display apparatuses project a whole image frame onto an object in one flash rather than by sequentially scanning lines of the frame. For a projection type display having light emitting diodes as the light source, such a projection mechanism necessitates a large number of light emitting diodes equal to the number of pixels of one frame, which increases the cost. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new projection mechanism necessitating only a small number of light emitting diodes.